


I Did Not Just Hear That

by Ellie226



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Discipline, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-01-24 08:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie226/pseuds/Ellie226
Summary: Will mouths off to Jack at a crime scene and then has to deal with Daddy and Uncle Jack at home.





	1. Chapter 1

“I did not just hear that, did I?” Jack thundered, the three criminologists quietly slinking away and leaving him alone with only the empathic not agent.

 

When he didn’t get a response quickly enough, he stalked over to Will and put a heavy hand on his shoulder, leaning forward to so his mouth was next to the other man’s ear. 

 

He repeated himself, “I. Did. Not. Just. Hear. That. Did. I?”

 

Will shook his head, stuttering out a quiet no in response. In spite of the fact that he was supposed to be big right now, a profiler, a professional, he could not help but feel incredibly little. This was not helped by Jack’s next statement.

 

“We can discuss it with your daddy later, little boy.”

 

Jack found that Will was even less helpful following his outburst, and they stayed for the bare minimum time before Will found himself hustled off to the car while the scene processing was finished. 

 

Once in the car, where Will was relieved to find himself not in the backseat, Jack quietly and ominously drove them to Hannibal’s house. He had no intention of talking this out until they got there.

 

Left alone with his thought, Will worried his thumbnail between his teeth and wished he could have stayed behind. Beverly was nosy, but she was also comforting. Jimmy was fine. Even Z was preferable at a time like this, with Uncle Jack making faces the way he was.

 

After a while, Will decided to hazard a quiet, “‘m sorry. Didn’t mean it.”

 

“Uh huh,” came Jack’s unimpressed response. 

 

Will forced himself to sit up straight and remove his finger from his mouth. He could be big enough to explain his way out of this. He just needed to be big enough to talk this through.

 

“I am sorry, Jack. I wasn’t thinking. It was completely unprofessional and unacceptable, and it won’t happen again. Promise.”

 

“We’ll discuss it with your daddy,” Jack replied, noting that even though Will was clearly trying to be big, his speech had shown he was slipping at least a little. 

 

“I don’t think-”

 

Jack snorted, “No you don’t, little boy. Now, if I were you, I’d stop trying to talk my way out of a well deserved punishment and just keep quiet on the way home. Before I find the need to pull the car over and discuss this further.”

 

Will definitely did not want to discuss this further in any location with any big person, but he for damn sure didn’t want to discuss it on the side of the road with Uncle Jack. Daddy was going to be mad-disappointed. Even in his thoughts, he had to correct himself on that one. Hannibal didn’t get mad at Will. He was sometimes disappointed.

 

Whatever emotion he labeled it, Will found his daddy’s displeasure wholly uncomfortable, and not simply because it was usually accompanied by some type of discipline. He squirmed a bit in his seat, thinking about how this discussion was going to go, and he unconsciously brought his fingers back up to his mouth, needing the comfort of more than just a single thumb nail.

 

He tried to comfort himself with the knowledge that Uncle Jack was taking him home to his daddy. In the past when little Will had been left with Uncle Jack, the big man had swatted him and made him do time out. That was only when he was being babysat though.

 

Will wasn’t entirely certain what would have happened if Daddy had been at the crime scene with them, although he did not like the feeling he got in his tummy when he thought of that. He’d certainly been disciplined in front of others at home before, and little Will was not 100% certain that he wouldn’t have found himself at least swatted by Hannibal for this infraction. 

 

He filed that thought away to discuss later, when he was bigger. Regardless, given Daddy’s feelings on naughty, disrespectful, rude little boys, he was unhappily confident that he was about to find himself over Hannibal’s knee. 

 

Big Will found the discipline exciting and even somewhat pleasurable, but for little Will, the only good thing about the spankings were when they were over. Then, Hannibal would rub his back and comfort him, and he’d feel better about whatever naughtiness he’d engaged in. The slate was clean, Daddy would tell him, and for a little bit Will could feel that was true.

 

No, he was not looking forward to a spanking from his daddy, although Will did try to tell himself it could have been worse. Daddy could have been with him. 

 

It was bad enough that Will was going to have to stand there, feeling small, while Uncle Jack explained what he had done to Daddy without Daddy actually witnessing his rudeness. Daddy was not fond of rudeness in anyone, and he certainly wouldn’t put up with it in a little boy.

 

Given his daddy’s feelings on the matter, there was the distinct possibility that Uncle Jack would be invited to stay. Will’s daddy felt that a little embarrassment went a long way in making punishments more effective, and Will had been put in time out and swatted in front of Uncle Jack and Alana on more than one occasion. Once, Dr. Chilton had been there, and Will had thought he would die while he stood in the time out corner and quietly sobbed until Daddy released him. Having to apologize to Dr. Chilton before he was sent to bed was even worse. And that was just for a little bit of thoughtless naughtiness, not this kind of big rudeness that Hannibal so despised.

 

Will squirmed again at the thought of Uncle Jack watching a spanking. Nope. Little Will was not a fan of that thought at all. Even if any spanking was the result of him being rude and naughty with Uncle Jack. Even if Uncle Jack had himself sent little Will to time out and even swatted him on a few occasions. The idea of having a witness to Daddy actually spanking him…

 

Jack allowed Will to stew in these thoughts as he made the drive to Baltimore. The little boy was too upset and anxious to slip into sleep as he typically did in the car, but Jack thought it served him right. Nervousness gave naughty little boys and girls an incentive to behave.

 

They somehow arrived to Hannibal’s home both too quickly and too slowly for Will’s liking, and he found himself hustled inside where his daddy was reading in the lounge.

 

“Hello, Jack,” Hannibal greeted, setting his book aside. “Will. I thought you two would be at the crime scene for hours still.”

 

Noticing Will’s body language, Hannibal asked, “Or did something happen that I need to know about, William?”

 

That got a flinch from the little boy, and Jack pulled the boy out from where he was half hidden behind his boss’s body. Holding Will by the shoulders, he steered him into the lounge and settled him into a chair.

 

Towering over Will, he crossed his arms over chest and asked, “Do you want to tell your daddy why you got sent home early from the crime scene, or should I?”

 

Will’s chin was trembling a lot now, and tears finally started spilling over and down his cheeks. He shook his head, pulling his feet up and hiding his face in his crossed arms.

 

“We do not put our shoes on the furniture, William,” Hannibal corrected, sounding stern. 

 

Clearly, something had happened. He’d been unhappy about sending Will to the crime scene at all, as the man had been little all day, but both Will and Jack had insisted that it was fine, and against his better judgement Hannibal had allowed him to go. Will had insisted he was big by the time he had left.

 

Slowly, Will let his feet slide off onto the floor. Wrapping his arms around his stomach protectively, he kept his face down so as to not make eye contact with anyone.

 

After what seemed like an eternity to the little boy, Uncle Jack saved them from the silence, telling Hannibal what happened.

 

“Somebody was mouthing off in front of the entire team,” he told Hannibal. “He told me to come up with my own theories if I didn’t like his. Shouted at me, in fact.”

 

“Oh, William,” Hannibal tsked, sounding sad. “You know better.”

 

“I said I was sorry,” Will managed to get out, swallowing the lump in his throat. “I ‘pologized, Daddy.”

 

“He did,” Jack allowed.

 

“Nonetheless, William, sorry doesn’t take it back,” Hannibal reminded, before asking Jack, “would you like to handle this in here? I typically discipline him in my office, but wherever you’re comfortable.”


	2. Chapter 2

Will’s head shot up at that, eyes cartoonishly wide as he quickly looked between the two men and began to plead, “Daddy? No! I told Uncle Jack sorry, I did, and-”

 

“William, I don’t want to hear any arguing. You know you have this coming,” Hannibal told him sternly, standing up. 

 

He could see the little boy panicking, and he walked over and carded his fingers through the messy curls, pointing out, “If you really don’t think you deserve to have Uncle Jack punish you, then you go ahead and say that now.”

 

There was the out. Will knew that he could safeword right now, and it would be respected. Hannibal would open some wine, and they could spend time together as friends. As big people.

 

However, Will would still have to deal with the lingering feelings of shame and awkwardness over the way he’d behaved at the crime scene. The spanking would be bad, Will had no doubt. Uncle Jack had swatted him previously, and it had been bad enough; the man’s hands were hard as a board. But once it was over they could all move on, and Will would need that if he was going to concentrate on their case.

 

“William, make your choice,” Hannibal chided. He’d given Will a choice, but they weren’t going to wait all evening for it. Better to have the matter over and done with. “Do you deserve a spanking or don’t you?”

 

“I do,” Will whispered softly, forcing himself to stand up and walk the few steps to Jack Crawford. 

 

For his part, Jack was surprised. Hannibal had left little Will in his charge before, but that was always very clear. Tonight, he’d gone to a crime scene with Will, and little WIll had shown up. He hadn’t realized Hannibal would still consider this to fall under his purview.

 

“Jack,” Hannibal prodded.

 

“In here is fine,” Jack said, shaking himself from his thoughts. 

 

Will wasn’t safewording, and Jack certainly wasn’t opposed to it. God knows he’d spanked often enough in his lifetime, although it wasn’t Bella’s cup of tea. He’d had to get by with various alternates, a practice his wife had agreed upon, although he’d most typically relied on other women. 

 

There was something about WIll though that made him very spankable. Those messy little boy curls, and those big eyes welling up with tears so easily... Jack was curious as to how the little boy would react over his lap, and he wasn’t going to turn down the opportunity to find out.

 

Taking Will in hand, Jack led him over the couch that Hannibal had just vacated, sitting down and pulling Will to stand between his knees.

 

“Do you know why I’m doing this?” he asked, his voice rumbly.

 

Will’s eyes were trained firmly on his feet as he whispered, “Was naughty.”

 

“You were disrespectful,” Jack corrected. “Yelling at me, at a crime scene of all places. I am surprised at you, William.”

 

“Sorry,” the little boy squeaked out as he felt Jack’s hands begin unbuckling his belt. In spite of himself he tried to push them away. “I can-”

 

“You can hold still and take what you’ve got coming to you, little boy,” Jack reprimanded, capturing both hands and holding them firmly between his own for a moment before he replaced them at Will’s side.

 

He bit back a smile at the way that Will wiggled from foot to foot, clearly working hard to not raise his hands up again as Jack got his pants and underwear down.

 

For his part, Hannibal had settled himself on the chair that Will had been sitting in, watching the scene play out with no small amount of enjoyment. This was clearly a stretch for little Will, but Hannibal had been looking forward to this scenario.

 

Well, not exactly this scenario. It had been discussed at length with Frederick that Will could sometimes use a firmer hand that Hannibal could typically bring himself to use with the little boy, and the idea of Will over Frederick’s lap...it was a pretty picture.

 

However, Jack was a close second, and Hannibal watched intently as his little boy was drawn over Jack’s knee. 

 

Once he was there, Will panicked and started trying to lever himself up, “Off, I want off! I said sorry! Lemme goooo.”

 

“Not until I’m good and ready, little boy,” Jack replied, shifting Will easily so that he could slip the boys legs under one of his own, jack knifing him more sharply over his left knee and holding him in place easily.

 

“William,” Hannibal chided. “Unless you have something to say to us, you need to stop fighting and take your punishment like a good boy.”

 

Will turned his head to look at his daddy, tears tracking down his cheeks and lip between his teeth. He did not want this to happen, but he also didn’t want to safeword, and he let his head drop and let out a sob.

 

Deciding that meant that Will was not going to safeword, Jack raised his hand and gave the first hard smack.

 

Rearing up, Will shrieked in surprise. Hannibal was not particularly light in his punishments, but that first hit had really hurt. So did the second and the third, at which point, Will collapsed over Jack’s knee, sobbing hysterically.

 

It hurt. It really hurt. He just kept thinking about that frantically, so much so that he didn’t notice that after the first half dozen slaps Jack had lightened his heavy hand considerably.

 

He’d learned from decades of experience that most littles stopped paying attention after the first few, assuming those caught their attention, and he liked to start strong so he could soften up and drag things out. 

 

Hannibal continued to watch with clinical detachment, enjoying the experience of simply observing Will’s punishment. He could tell that Jack was no longer spanking as hard as he had been, but he could also tell that Will had no idea. 

 

The little boy sobbed disconsolately, unhappy about the fact that he was in trouble and that he had made Uncle Jack mad, but mostly that Daddy was so disappointed that he was allowing Uncle Jack to punish him.

 

Will was so upset that he didn’t even notice that Jack wasn’t lecturing until about three quarters of the way through the discipline, when he started asking questions.

 

“Are you ever going to talk to me that way again?” he asked, punctuating himself with several harder swats.

 

“Nu uh uh uh,” Will sobbed, truly meaning the mangled response with all of his heart.

 

“Are you sorry?” Jack continued, keeping the firm chastisement he’d started back up.

 

Will nodded, “Sorrrrrr-eeee-eeee-ee”

 

“Do you understand what will happen if you are ever that disrespectful again, little boy?” 

 

“Uh huh,” Will sobbed. “Spanked.”

 

It was brief, but it was the answer Jack had been looking for, although he asked one last question.

 

“Do you think that I will do you the courtesy of waiting until we get back to your daddy’s house if there is a next time?”

 

Will shook his head wildly, horrified at the very idea of the public spanking that he thought Jack was implying, “Noooooooo, Uncle Jack. Sorry. Won’t ‘gain!”

 

The little boy sounded truly apologizing, not as though he was arguing, and Jack decided that he’d had enough. Will had colored up nicely, his backside being roughly the same hue as a fire engine. 

 

Tipping the boy back on his feet, Jack busily pushed boxers and khakis up and buckled the belt, a kind gesture that Will was not entirely appreciative of. Before the little boy could fling himself at Hannibal, Jack stood up too and hugged him tightly, rubbing his back and murmuring in his ear.

 

In spite of his initial desire to get far away from Uncle Jack and his big hands, Will melted into the hug. It was comforting, the pressure and the soothing words, and Will let Jack hold him until he’d calmed down.

 

Once Will began to calm down, Jack’s voice rumbled in his ear, “I don’t ever want to hear you behaving that disrespectfully again, do you understand me?”

 

“Uh huh,” Will hiccupped his answer, rubbing his nose against Jack’s shirt. 

 

“Alright, good then,” Jack replied, hugging him one final time. “Then I’m guessing your daddy would like to make sure I haven’t maimed you, and I’m also guessing it’s time for all good little boys to be tucked in.”

 

Hannibal easily took the little boy, pulling Will down onto his lap and snuggling him before he instructed, “Tell Uncle Jack thank you for correcting your behavior, William.”

 

To Jack’s surprise, that didn’t even get the slightest argument from Will, who avoided eye contact as he quietly said thank you.

 

“You’re welcome little one,” Jack told him, running a hand through Will’s curls. “Let’s not do that again though, okay?”

 

Will quickly agreed to that, and Jack said his goodbyes, even though Hannibal offered him a drink before he left. Jack knew one little boy who needed nothing more than a snuggle and to be tucked in, and he promised himself that he would make damn sure that he was getting big Will the next time they had a crime scene.

 


End file.
